


Lo que fue.

by Phobos_19_Serahp



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phobos_19_Serahp/pseuds/Phobos_19_Serahp
Summary: Ahora que ya no estas, solo te puedo recordar con cariño.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 7





	Lo que fue.

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño regalo como despedida para una de mis primas, que esta por irse a estudiar, la verdad siempre he visto esta discusión en el InuYasha Fandom sobre el tiempo de vida de Aome, pero a mi me parece hasta lindo un posible escenario asi. Sera cortito.

En el florecimiento de la primavera donde varios árboles dejaban los pétalos de sus flores volar por el viento y se perdían donde el sol dejaba caer sus rayos, algunos solo veían tan lindo espectáculo de la naturaleza, en cambio InuYasha veía la tumba de su difunta mujer con la cual tuvo una hermosa vida y una hija, al contrario de lo que uno esperaría, no estada llorando a mares o otro gesto de esa índole. Estada sonriendo recordando los hermosos momentos junto a Aome, junto a su hija.  
Recuerdos que el medio-demonio nunca olvidaría y atesoraría el resto de su viva.

InuYasha mirada con la cabeza gacha y su mirada perdida como los aldeanos, y las hijas de Sango y Miroku trataban de alargar la viva de la que fue la sacerdotisa de la aldea. No podía hacer nada para evitar que esto pase, nunca pudo. Siempre estuvo consciente y preparándose para esto. Aome era humana, Moroha al tener la poca descendencia demonio que pudo heredarle vivirá un poco más de tiempo que un humano normal, pero Aome no, ella como humana era débil pero se fortaleció con fuerza desde que se conocieron, peleando contra Naraku, viviendo como sacerdotisa y toda su vida matrimonial.  
Una ligera sonrisa adorna el rostro del peli-plata con este pensamiento terminando perdida con mucha rapidez, reemplazada por su rostro serio e inexpresivo.

Con cuidado se acerca para darles sus últimas palabras a Aome, ya estada muy vieja, este día llegaría y InuYasha se estuvo preparando toda la viva para esto.

— InuYasha... — Dice suavemente Aome, síntoma de su cansancio.

— No digas nada, quería verte una última vez. — Se sienta con cuidado a su lado, sujetando su arrugada mano con cariño.

— Voy a Morir pronto, estoy segura.

— Por desgracia no ahí nada que pueda hacer. Esperó que sepas que te voy a extrañar y que si pudiera hacer algo para evitar esto lo haría.

— InuYasha, mi amor, no pienses en eso. Fui muy feliz a tu lado todo nuestro matrimonio, con nuestra hija, con los aldeanos, con nuestra viva. No me arrepiento de haber venido a esta época a vivir contigo.

— Aome... Te amo, quiero que sepas que agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi, por enseñarme a sonreír, a confiar en los otros, a tener amigos, a llorar por los demás, por tenerme paciencia en mi inmadurez. — Con cuidado besa el dorso se su mano. — Solo contigo pude aprender todo eso, fuiste la primera que me aceptó como soy, y lograste que yo me acepte a mi mismo como híbrido, me viste una familia. No tengo forma de agradecerte, ni en esta viva ni en las siguientes, donde esperó volveré a ver.

— InuYasha... — Sonríe con alegría, al borde de las lágrimas, Esas palabras eran alegría en su viejo corazón y sus últimos minutos de viva, pocas veces el de ojos dorados había dicho tales palabras, que en este momento alegraban sus ultimos minutos de vida.

— No te esfuerces, descansa.

Esa noche Aome Higurashi falleció, con una sonrisa en cara, signo de que murió en paz. InuYasha no pudo evitar llorar por un buen rato, no importa cuánto se preparó, llorar fue inevitable.

Y ahora visitada la tumba de su esposa, años después de su muerte, cada tanto la iba a visitar desde ese día. Había dejado rosas, crisantemos rojos, y lirios rojos. Se había asegurado de darle un entierro y tumba muy lindos, al ser ella la sacerdotisa y sucesora de la anciana Kaede en la aldea, muchos ayudaron, ya que le debían mucho en estos tiempos de guerra.

— Descansa en paz mi amor, Moroha y nuestros nietos vendrán a verte pronto. Quiero que sepas que he sido feliz contigo y lo seré ahora que te fuiste, con todo nuestro tiempo junto en mi mente y corazón. Nunca te olvidaré, mi querida Aome.


End file.
